


Chasing

by voleuse



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

  
_i. day_

It's hot, and the air conditioning is only hitting the right side of Casey's face. He shuts his eyes and thinks of snow, even though he thinks about sun when it's below zero and he can't feel his nose.

He thinks about skiing, about snowmen, about the North Pole.

Then something _coolwethard_ slides down his neck, and he yelps.

He opens his eyes, jerks his head, and Dan's standing there with a grin and a plastic cup full of ice.

They don't get much work done that afternoon.

  
_ii. nightmare_

Every once in a while, people ask him what his worst nightmare is. If it's a sharp jab over cocktails at a party, the questioner playful and malicious, he shrugs and talks about being chased through an alley, or about never seeing his son again. The latter makes people flush, the former makes them laugh.

If he's asked the same question over a couple of beers, in the dim light of a bar, he'll tell the truth. It's running through a dark alley, and knowing he'll be too late. He'll never see his son again.

  
_iii. day_

He doesn't get writer's block, usually, but sometimes his mind slows to a crawl, and he imagines, like he did as a kid, being part of a major-league team, instead of just talking about it.

He wonders what it must feel like, to stand on the dirt in the middle of a stadium and _know_ that everyone there is cheering for him.

Later, though, he sits in front of a camera, not squinting under the light, and knows he wouldn't trade this job for anything.

  
_iv. wet_

He used to think of Dana when he was in the shower. He thought about the cool satin of her skin, her lips, the curve of her neck. He thought about spanning her waist with his hands, being inside of her, and he'd groan and press his forehead to the tile.

He still thinks about that, sometimes, but not as often.

There are brighter, rougher things to think of.

  
_v. day_

It's freezing, and he doesn't bother to take his coat off when he sits down in his office. He shuts his eyes and thinks of the beach, of sand scraping beneath his fingers and the sun beating down on his back.

He thinks about the ocean, about coconut oil, about beach volleyball and beach volleyball players.

Then Dan walks in and sheds a stylish and ridiculously thin overcoat. He shivers and whines about the lack-of-heating.

So, Casey warms him up.


End file.
